


Red Sky At Morning

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: The Moment You Doubt Whether You Can Fly [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He has issued us with orders," Tywin said, "to remove all students not of pure and absolute wizarding ancestry from the school, and to forbid entry to any new half-blood or Muggle-born students."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky At Morning

**1989**

Tywin Lannister was an amazing teacher. Terrifying, even though he never raised his voice or even seemed to get really angry, but an  _amazing_ teacher.

Cat had never known him as anything but Head of Slytherin House, Professor of Transfiguration, deputy headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, older brother of cute Gery who'd been in seventh year when she was in first, father of those obnoxious twins who were a couple of years behind her, husband to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a figure that you were  _supposed_ to be frightened of, which was why she was so surprised by how welcoming he was when she joined the staff as new Charms professor when Leyton Hightower retired to write books.

Well, alright, he was austere and distant and still intimidating as hell, but he seemed to view her as more human than he had while she was wearing her Hufflepuff robes and aiming for Os in all her NEWTs. It was kind of refreshing, to have an authority above that which even the vaunted Head Girl had given her. She was one of the youngest professors in Hogwarts history - twenty-five the summer before her first year, and newly engaged too, but Tywin Lannister never seemed to view her youth as an impediment, not like some of the others (horrible old bastard  _Frey_ , who was Arithmancy professor and an old rival of her father's, did, and he wasn't quiet about it either, the git).

The thing about coming back to Hogwarts as a teacher was that it didn't feel near as weird as it should have. It still felt like home, for one, even though her home was soon to be Winterfell, Ned's family's old pile way up in the Highlands. There was still a big splodge of what had once been some part of a toad from when Ravella Swann blew up her cauldron and scalded her potion to the ceiling down in the dungeons. There were still a thousand tiny things that made it Cat's in a way no other place had ever been, and that was why she was so afraid right now.

"Aerys Targaryen has sent us a message," Tywin said, addressing the staffroom as a whole - Cat had never seen it so full, and she wondered if the other professors had been told to come, or if they, like her, had simply come because of a general sense that there was something wrong.

She knew that Tywin was purposely avoiding  _Aemon_ Targaryen's gaze. Aemon was Potions master, head of Ravenclaw, and Mad Aerys' uncle. This couldn't be any easier for him than it was for Tywin, who had famously been Aerys' closest friend at school. They were both from big old pureblood families, 

"Out with it, then," Aemon sighed. "What new madness does he intend on wreaking?"

"He has issued us with orders," Tywin said, "to remove all students not of pure and absolute wizarding ancestry from the school, and to forbid entry to any new half-blood or Muggle-born students."

Cat blinked in surprise - Aerys had not been quiet about his blood-purity agenda, but he was not a sufficient threat to influence any decisions made at Hogwarts, surely he knew that?

"I will speak with the Minister," Professor Estermont said, standing up and drawing everyone's attention - she was a tall, striking woman with an awful lot of grey hair, and Cat couldn't think of her by her first name, not when she'd only ever known her as the formidable and unshakeable Headmistress. "We will increase security. Aerys Targaryen is a danger, and we will always guard our students from danger."

 

* * *

 

Twenty years later, Cat wondered how Cassana Estermont had ever thought such a thing would be possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, with the first instalment of (hopefully) many in my ASOIAF-in-HP world AU, tagged on tumblr as Hogwesteros. I'm taking prompts (within reason, I have a sort of plot in mind, but if there are characters you particularly want to see then I'll do my best to feature them!), and I hope to be reasonably regular with this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
